


Cas, How Can You Be So Uncultured?

by HelhestandCerberus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Watch Movies, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sharing a Bed, dean collects movies, kind of short sorry, once again it's a chick-flick moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelhestandCerberus/pseuds/HelhestandCerberus
Summary: Sam finds Dean's movie collection, which makes Dean and Cas have a movie night. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Cas, How Can You Be So Uncultured?

**Author's Note:**

> New Oneshot(s) suggestion at the end.

Dean was relaxing in the kitchen with his sandwich when he heard Sam calling his name. He set it down on the counter then walked from the direction of his voice. “Yeah?” he asked when he entered the storage room. “Dude, I was organizing in here and I found your movie collection. Who needs that many movies? There’s like what, twenty movies? And most of them are western movies,” Sam ranted. “Okay, is there a point to this or are you just judging me?” Dean asked with a smirk. “Yeah, can you take them to your room? They kind of messed up my system in here,” Sam explained. “Sure, just look out for the other one, I forgot where I put it,” Dean warned. “There’s another one?! Where did you even get them?” Sam asked, exasperated. “I uh, there was a yard sale. I saw them and had to get them,” he said sheepishly. 

“Alright, whatever, I’ll call you down when I find the other one. You better watch all those movies for spending hustle money on them,” Sam said. “Sure thing Sammy,” Dean said offhandedly before taking the box. He left with a small wave. Dean was walking down the hallway while going through the box when Cas passed him. “Is that for a case?” Cas asked. “Hm? Oh, no. It’s some movies I bought a while ago,” Dean explained. “I see-” Cas peered into the box, “-That’s a lot of movies,” he said. Dean huffed a laugh and agreed. “Have you seen any of them?” Dean asked. “No, I have not,” Cas answered. Dean gawked for a second before saying, “I knew you were bad with references, but this is just sad. You know, that’s changing, you’re coming with me.” Cas shot him a confused look before Dean was putting the box between his arm and side, then grabbing Cas’ wrist to drag him to his room. 

They entered Dean’s room, he set the boxes down on his desk. “Go sit on my bed and get comfortable- oh, you better take off your shoes and the trenchcoat,” Dean instructed. Cas shrugged off the trenchcoat and his suit coat while toeing off his shoes. He sat on the bed while Dean was choosing what movie to watch. “Yes, Tombstone, perfect!” Dean said excitedly. He put the CD in the laptop and sat next to Cas. Dean did a quick explanation of the movie and clicked play. 

Cas seemed interested enough in it, asking questions and wouldn’t look away from the screen. When the movie was over, Dean asked, “So, what did you think?” “I enjoyed it a lot, it was a good plot,” Cas answered. “ Good! That means I get to show you more, there are two boxes we have to go through,” Dean said. Cas smiled softly then offered, “I wouldn’t mind watching another one right now?” Dean had a large grin and grabbed a different movie. They were almost done with the second movie when Dean yawned. “Are you getting tired? We can finish it later,” Cas said. “Hm? No, no, I’m good. There’s about… twenty minutes left. I can handle that,” he said. Cas gave him an apprehensive look but unpaused the movie anyway. Dean kept nodding off, even to the point he was leaning on to Cas. 

Dean had his head on Cas’ shoulder, sleeping lightly. Cas paused the movie and set the laptop on the bedside table. “Why’d you turn it off?” Dean slurred. “Because you’re obviously tired, you kept falling asleep,” Cas explained. Dean just hummed and moved closer to him. Cas made a move to get up, Dean grabbed him, causing Cas to pause. “Don’t go,” Dean murmured. Cas slid back into bed next to Dean, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. 

To say Cas was confused was an understatement while he appreciated the affection, he wasn’t sure why Dean was acting like this. “Dean?” Cas asked quietly. Dean opened his eyes slowly and asked, “What?” “You’re being very… affectionate,” Cas said slowly. “I know… I just- I don’t know,” Dean replied. “It’s fine, you don’t have to explain it to me,” Cas said softly. He gently laid his arm across Dean’s waist and moved closer to him. Dean sighed happily and quickly after fell asleep.

The next morning Dean woke up slowly, which he hadn’t done in a very long time. Cas had his eyes closed, but Dean knew he wasn’t asleep. “Heya Cas,” Dean said groggily. “Good morning Dean,” Cas replied. Neither of them made a move to get up. “Hey, Cas?” “Yes, Dean?” “Can we stay like this? I just- I didn’t realize how much I needed this,  _ how much I need you _ ,” Dean asked timidly. “Of course,” Cas said softly. Dean sighed into his chest and held Cas tighter. The atmosphere was peaceful and quiet when Sam barged in, fully intent on waking up Dean. “Dean you’ve been asleep for….” he doesn’t finish his sentence as he looks at the scene. Dean didn’t even bother to look up at Sam, and Cas gave him a look. Sam smiled brightly and nodded in a knowing way before leaving. 

They stayed like that for a little longer before Dean decided it was time to get up. Cas put back on his clothes and shoes, and as he was going for the door, Dean gently grabbed his hand. Cas turned around to face him. “I know I have problems, and I want to get better. Can we try something more serious?” Dean asked nervously. Cas smiled and intertwined their fingers, “I’d love that Dean.” 

Later that night after a serious conversation they both ended up on Dean’s bed again. They laid next to each other, Dean had his head on Cas’ chest, who had wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “I can’t believe a simple movie night did this. Speaking of which, you’ve at  _ least _ seen a movie sometime, right? Like any movie, it doesn’t matter what genre,” Dean asked. “I haven’t we were recalled into heaven before they really took off,” Cas said. “Damn Cas, how can you be so uncultured,” Dean joked. He chuckled at his own joke, in turn, Cas kissed the top of his head before they fell into a deep comfortable sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about writing Dean and Cas being married, and they have a little girl, they have an entitled parent as a next-door neighbor with Sam and Eileen on the other side. Let me know if this is something you want. Also, I strongly suggest you look up r/entitledparents on youtube, they’re aggravating but also slightly entertaining. (rSlash is a good recommendation because he does some pretty good voice overs.)


End file.
